Skystar's Return
by Skyfur02
Summary: Skystar must return to save her clan from a power hungry leader. She will face challenges, death, uunravel secrets and more in this tale of a brave leader. will she succeed and save Thunderclan? Read and find out. (sorry summery sucks)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by Storm-eyes-osprey, Hollyleaf's second chance. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIORS CATS SERIES. I JUST LOVE IT A LOT. -Sky**

"Skystar." Purred a rocky, but smooth voice. I whirled around to see a furless, egg white cat sitting behind me.

"Rock." I nod to the pale cat behind me.

"Come here." He rasped. "I need to tell you something." I turn and pad in his direction. Sitting next to him, I see a pool. I look down and gasp. Snowthorn, my former deputy sat on high rock addressing the clan.

"Why-"I began in protest. Then I remember. I had just lost my last life to whitecough. Snowthorn was now leader. She must be picking a deputy.

"We have seen things you haven't Skystar." Rock meowed. "Been missing warriors lately?" I nod, my eyes still focused on the pool. "Snowstar killed them. They were all ones who doubted her, who disagreed, who didn't listen." Rock hissed as he said the last words. My head snapped up from gazing at Snowstar. I stared at him, horror and disbelief flashing in my eyes.

"How?" I asked. Still amazed at what I had heard.

"She told them to come on patrol and killed them. She told any other cat around to not tell or they were next." He mewed simply.

"I thought she was a bit ambitious and anxious like all cats but this?" I gazed back at the cat who now led my beloved clan.

"Don't believe me? Take a look." Rock dipped his paw in the water and swirled it around. He took his paw out and flicked the water off it. The water stilled and I stared into its murky depths. There was Snowstar with Rosefall, Sparrowleaf, Mouseclaw, and Honeystorm. Mouseclaw was a cat that died not too long ago. I saw Snowstar say something and Honeystorm went off with Sparrowleaf and Rosefall. Snowstar guided Mouseclaw deeper into the forest. They were talking casually as they walked. I stared in a trance as Mouseclaw continued with Snowstar as if nothing was wrong. I relaxed. Snowstar was being perfectly fine. Then Snowstar pointed behind a bush. Mouseclaw dropped into a couch next to Snowstar. Snowstar crouched too. Her icy gaze following Mouseclaw's every move. As he moved forward slowly, Snowstar tensed her muscles before leaping onto an unexpecting Mouseclaw. She flipped him over and quickly raked her claws across Mouseclaw's throat. He stared into her eyes as light faded from his brilliant brown eyes. Snowstar stared at his body triumphantly before taking his scruff in her mouth and dragged his body back to camp, yowling in fake sorrow.

As the image faded, I stared numbly at the now clear pool. "Believe me now?" Rock asked. I nodded, still shocked at what I had just witnessed.

"No more please" I whispered to him. I looked at his grim face, my heart withering. "Did she kill Whitestripe?" I asked. He nodded solemnly. "Sandheart? Nightfur? Icetail?" I croaked.

"All of them." He replied. "You must save your clan from this savage warrior." Rock meowed.

"How?" I said. "I died! How am I supposed to save them?"

"Look." Rock said impatiently, swirling his paw in the water again. I sighed and bent over to again gaze into the pool. I then saw a poor kit.

The kit was a blue- grey with white splotches across her back. Her ears and tail were tipped with white. Her muzzle and one front paw were also white. She coughed feebly. A reddish cat was rushing around the cave, grabbing leaves and giving them to the kit to eat. Oh Amberleaf. I sighed. She was my loyal medicine cat till the end. I miss you. She crouched over the kit sighing deeply. She licked the kit saying comforting words.

"This kit is close to death." Rock said. I nodded given the kit's current state. "You will take her place." He continued. I stared at him. Shock and confusion both flooded my mind as I heard these words. Take her place? How? Then I realized what he was saying.

"No!" I said. "How can I take this poor kit's place?"

"This kit will die otherwise. The only way to save your clan is to take this kit's place. Your clan needs you Skystar." Rock said patiently.

"I-" I sighed. He's right. "Alright Rock. You win. I'll become this poor kit." Rock nodded in satisfaction.

"Her name is Skykit. She is named after you and her pelt looks like the sky." I nod agreeing with Rock. "Good luck Skystar." He mewed. I took a deep breath as he faded. I closed my eyes, waiting to become Skykit. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and looked around in wonder. What happened?

_In the end, sky can melt the over whelming snow_. I sighed. A prophecy? Now? _But beware; even the brightest sky can be over shadowed by the trees and darkness of the forest._ What does that mean? I wondered. Then I felt a force push me into the pool and the world went black.

**How is that for my first story? Like it? Please review and send me characters you would like to see in the story. Normal clans. No new ones. Here's a template for you guys**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Characteristics:**

**Gender:**

**personality:**

**Friends/enimies:**

**Mate/Crush?:**

**Role/what they do in clan:**

**That's it for now! Thanks!:) -Sky**


	2. Hello world

**Disclaimer-I don't own warriors**

I sat up groggily, blinking my eyes to focus on the world. "What happened?" I asked, then realizing my voice had come out in a squeak. I covered my mouth with my tail, hoping no one had heard. Unfortunately, one cat did. It was a she-cat with a reddish pelt and kind amber eyes. Her white tipped tail flicked in an amused way and her white tipped ears twitched in the pale moon light.

"Well!" The queen meowed pleasantly. "The kit awakens!" I realized this she-cat was Amberleaf.

"Amberleaf!" I cry joyously, leaping to my paws. As soon as I did, my head spun and I collapsed onto a soft bed of moss. I shook my head and moaned and I felt queasiness in my stomach. Amberleaf clambered to her paws; a determined look flickered into her eyes.

"I'll go fetch you some herb!" She said immediately. She left and I lay there, groaning in pain. She came back carrying a big leaf. She laid it down and I saw a few reddish berries, a couple small soft leaves, and a two small black seeds. She gave me the small leaves, which were called feverfew. They had a sharp tang to them. I chewed the berries and winced at the sour flavor. "Those are juniper berries. They'll help with your bellyache. The feverfew will help with your headache and these seeds," She gestured with her paw at the small seeds, "They're called poppy seeds. They'll help you fall asleep and ease the pain." I lapped the seeds and felt a great tiredness wash over me a few heartbeats later.

"Thank you Amberleaf." I mew groggily. She purred.

"No problem Skykit. Goodnight." She bent over and licked my head. I curled up and closed my eyes, a warm feeling spreading across my body.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I opened my eyes again. I glanced outside the medicine den, and saw it was sun high. I scrambled to my paws, please I didn't feel queasy anymore. Then, I remembered the night before. I was Skystar, previous leader of Thunderclan. I had now become one of the newest Thunderclan kits. I stumbled out of the den, blinking in the harsh sunlight. I tasted the air and realized it was already Greenleaf. I- I mean Skystar; had died in leaf-fall. I gazed at the camp. Not much has changed since Skystar had died. Then I noticed the warriors. They were skinny and looked very tired. I blinked in surprise. Didn't they get enough to eat and sleep? It was Greenleaf after all.

"Skykit!" A voice yowled from behind. I turned and saw Amberleaf running towards me. "Looks like you're up!" She purred.

"Yes." I look up at her. Her eyes seemed clouded and worried. "Why are all the warriors so tired? Isn't there enough prey?" I ask, trying to keep the rising fear out of my voice.

"Yes…" Amberleaf trailed off, staring at something behind me. She turned and ran back to her den, her tail low and ears flat. What had scared her? Now worried, I turned to see Snowstar looming over me. The pale white furred she-cat glared down at me, her icy blue gaze never wavering as she stared disgustedly at me.

"Why, may I ask, were you gone from training so much?" she said in a menacing, yet calm tone.

"Well- I-" I stammered. I couldn't believe this was the Snowthorn I knew for so long.

"Just as I thought." She glared at me, all calmness gone. Her claws became unsheathed and I only got to see briefly how long and sharp they were before they were raked across my face. "I will not," she shrieked, "Have ANY cat miss out on any training whatsoever. Not for illness, eating, or rest. Get to the training hallow NOW!" She raked her claws along my face again and I scrambled out of camp, running for my life. Blood ran down my cheeks but I don't stop. Not for one minute. I think to myself in an aggravated cry;_ what have I done?_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. ANd sorry the chapter is short. I needed to get to bed. Expect a new chapter within a few weeks! I ALSO STILL NEED A LOT MORE WARRIORS CATS! DONT BE AFRAID TO SSUBMIT YOUR CHARACTERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

I crawled to the lake and lapped at the clear, cold water. I splashed my paw into the water and rubbed off the dried blood from my cheek. I looked at my reflection in the water and sighed. I was now Skykit. Nothing can change that. I glanced up at the sky, where I had used to be as Skystar. Now the sky was dark, and angry looking clouds swirled around the black sky. I opened my mouth and tasted rain. I sighed again and heaved myself to my paws. I had better head over to the training hallow or who knows what else Snowstar will do to me.

I heard screeching and cries of pain long before I reached the hallow. I dashed behind some nearby trees and peered into the clearing. Names exploded into my mind and I identified each and every cat. I quickly identified the cats facing each other in the middle of the clearing. The one with flaming orange fur was Flamewhisker and the one with pearly white fur was Appledust.

Although, Appledust's fur wasn't as white as I/Skykit remembered. Now it was matted and covered in blood, her ribs showed very clearly through her bloody fur. Flamewhisker had claw marks all around his face and blood flowed heavily from his side. He was heaving and looked like he was in real pain. I winced as Appledust lunged and caught Flamewhisker by the throat. Flamewhisker yowled and twisted around to try and get out of her grasp. I shuddered as I heard gurgling from Flamewhisker. I saw concern flash in Appledust's eyes. She immediately let go and Flamewhisker collapsed on the ground, his breaths coming as short, heaving rasps. I leapt into the clearing, running to Flamewhisker's aid. He smiled weakly at me.

"H-Hey Skykit." He whispered. I shook my head and looked at horror at the cat before me. Blood was everywhere. Appledust came over and picked Flamewhisker by the scruff. She looked at me and I saw sadness cloud her eyes. Flamewhisker was her brother, so why would Appledust fight that violently against him?

"You finally arrived." Snowstar growled. I whipped my head around and gazed into the icy blue eyes of our vicious leader. She looked at me with disdain and disgust, as if I were a piece of rotting crow-food lying at her paws. "You can fight Creekkit." She mewed dismissively, "Don't disappoint me Skykit, or you'll regret it." She then turned and walked to another section of the clearing where Tigerpaw was battling Lilyclaw. I looked at Creekkit.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"Three moons." He mewed. I shook my head and cursed to Starclan. He may be just as old, but both of us shouldn't be out training! We were only three moons old for Starclan's sake! It was then that I realized what Snowstar was doing. She was like another Brokenstar. She had kits do battle training too young and her trainings were not as "padded" as they should be.

I sighed. "I can't fight you. We shouldn't even be out training!" I mew to Creekkit. His eyes grew wide and he lowered his voice to a low whisper.

"I know, but we have to! If we don't, then Snowstar will kill us or we'll be exiled." He pulled back and looked at me with desperation in his eyes. "Fight me." He pleaded. I sighed again.

"Show no mercy. In a real battle, claws will be unsheathed and there is no reason not to practice with unsheathed claws." Snowstar yowled this to all the cats fighting in the hallow. I closed my eyes and imagined my claws in this kit's flesh. Blood and fur everywhere and we were only training!

I opened my eyes and looked at Creekkit. "You attack first." I mewed to him. He nodded and unsheathed his claws. I looked down at my own claws and made a vow to myself.' I will not hurt this kit; I will train as we should.' He lunged at me, a determined look spread across his face. At the last moment, I leapt to the side and he sailed past me, landing in a heap, covered in dirt. He got up and shook himself before launching himself at me again. This time, when I moved, he lashed his paw out and caught me on the cheek. I felt a terrible sensation on my face as the cut bled.

He landed and turned towards me, a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered, as he pelted in my direction. He was a bit bigger than me, and was stronger too. He towered over me and kept on hitting me with his claws as I cowered on the ground. 'Come on Skykit!' I urged myself 'Fight back! Forget whatever, you need to show everyone you're not weak.' I turned my head and saw Snowstar looking at me with satisfaction.

I growled and unsheathed my claws, anger at Snowstar coursed through me. I screeched in fury and lunged at Creekkit, bowling him over. He yelped and scrambled to his paws. I lased out, my claws catching on his ear. He gasped and the nick began to bleed. He glared at me and lunged, his blue eyes gleaming, his determination flowing off of him. I knocked him over with a powerful swipe and he lay on ground, panting. I raised my paw, claws glinting in the afternoon light. I closed my eyes and imagined it. My claws slicing through his pelt, his cries as I scratched and clawed at him. I just couldn't do it. I lowered my paw. "I can't do it." I whisper. He looks up at me, shock shone in his eyes, and then he winced as the cuts on his face bled. I gasped and shook the lasting bit of my fury off. I leaned forward, inspecting the cuts. "Are you ok?" I asked, concern lacing my voice. He tried to nod, but couldn't because it hurt too much. 'What have I done?' I asked myself, horrified.

"What are you doing?" Screeched Snowstar and I winced as her claws raked my flank. "Don't stop. Show no mercy." She growled. "Go back to camp" She huffed. I nodded out of fear and began to walk back to camp, Creekkit following me. We silently limped through the forest, no birds could be heard, only the screams of cats and yowls of pain. "Oomph!" Grunted Creekkit as he fell on his face in the dirt. I turned around, padding back and helping him up.

He leaned on my shoulder and I supported some of his weight as we walked.

"You ok?" I asked as we continued our slow hike back to camp. He looked down and nodded. I noticed he looked down and motioned with my tail for him to stop "What's wrong? I questioned. He stopped and continued to look down at his paws, a loud sigh escaped him.

"Warriors shouldn't need help. They are strong enough to carry themselves to camp and don't rely on others." He muttered. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Where did you hear that silly idea?" He lifted his head and looked at me in surprise.

"That's what Snowstar tells everyone. Why do you think it's silly? Haven't you heard her too?" He asked, very puzzled. I mentally slapped myself, panic coursed through my veins.

"I- Um…" I stuttered, "Um… I just thought it was weird... that's it." I looked at him and smiled the best I could. He looked at me oddly, then shook his head and began to walk again. I followed him and treaded behind him, our blood no longer stained the forest floor because it had dried up. He stumbled and winced, apparently there was pain in his foot. He sighed as I came to stand next to him, helping him back onto his paws and leaning his shoulder on mine. Finally, the thorn barrier was in view. I mewed triumphantly and carefully made my way down the ravine, stopping every few steps to check on Creekkit. We passed through the barrier and burst into camp.

I began to slowly pad to the medicine den; the gazes of cats followed me, their eyes filled with pity. I was exhausted and I heard Creekkit sigh next to me. My head began to hurt and I saw black dots dancing in my eyes. I shook my head to try and clear it but I couldn't. All I remember is walking past the lichen, into the medicine cat den, and the yelp of Amberleaf.

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I feel really bad. I had writers block and school and I also forgot... Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thank you all for your cats, I will try to get them into the story! Again, sorry for not updating.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Ok, so a paragraph was cut off from the story don't know why so yeah I'm updating it. I know I don't update often I'm sorry. Homework,school, and crap. *sigh* Sorry again.**

I sat up groggily, my face stung for a reason I did not yet know. I winced, causing the wounds on my flank to sting as well. I flinched and opened my eyes painfully. What I saw is not what I had expected. Amberleaf was gazing at me, her face twisted into a look of concentration. Her eyes were focused above my head and her figure was stiff, as if she had been sitting there for a while. I mewed to let her know I was there and she jumped, clearly startled by the sudden noise. Her fur was bristled, senses now alert. It took her a moment before she noticed me.

"Oh! Skykit, you're awake…" She mewed, trailing off as if again lost on thought. She once again became distant, oblivious to this world and absorbed into her own.

"Amberleaf?" I grew concerned as she didn't reply. "Amberleaf!" I called again, searching for some sort of sign that she was ok. She shook her head and I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. She nodded absent mindedly and padded to the corner where the herbs were stored. She grabbed a couple of leaves, looking over the pile before walking over to where I sat. She began to chew the leaves into a pulp before placing the chewed up leaves onto my flank where the scratches lied.

"Sorry." She murmured before chewing up more leaves. "Close your eyes." She instructed. I didn't know why, but I did as I was told. I felt a substance being put on my face, and then it began to hurt. I bit back a yelp of pain as the pulp began to seep into my face where the cuts were. That's why my face hurt. "Done" Amberleaf mewed. "You can open your eyes now." I slowly opened my eyes to see Amberleaf looking at me. She took a step back, and then sat down. She nodded, looking satisfied with herself. She then padded back to the herb store and pressed her pad onto one of the piles. She turned towards me and walked back to the nest I was sitting. "Eat these." She mewed, holing out her paw to reveal three tiny black seeds. "They'll help with the pain and help you sleep." I nodded and licked up the seeds. I instantly felt sleepy again.

I laid down and snuggled into the nest. She stared at me intensely, her eyes never leaving mine. "A-Amberleaf?" Her eyes then glowed a bright yellow, her body ridged. Fear spiked in me and I jolted to my feet, instantly wincing in pain. I shook it off and turned to look back at Amberleaf, only to find out that she wasn't there anymore. "Amberleaf?" I called, looking around fearfully. I suddenly got a chill and slowly turned around. There stood Amberleaf, her eyes still a bright yellow. I scrambled backward and fell onto my back, staring at Amberleaf. She leaned in, her face very close to mine. Then, a very familiar voice filled the cave.

"In the end, sky can melt the over whelming snow," I shuddered at the rasping voice, it was too familiar.

"Rock?" I called out tentatively. The disembodied voice then continued.

"But beware; even the brightest sky can be overshadowed by the trees and darkness of the forest." My eyes widened. A prophecy! I vaguely remembered one being spoken to me before I became Skykit. This is the same one!

"I-I understand Rock," I paused, "Thank you." Amberleaf nodded, and all the tense air was released as Amberleaf's eyes became normal again. She collapsed and let out a small groan. I gasped. "Amberleaf!" I leapt over the nest I had previously laid down in. I prodded her with my paw. "Amberleaf?" She groaned again and sat up.

"What happened?" She asked, "I remember falling asleep and then…" She turned and looked at me. "Are you ok?" I nodded, suddenly feeling the effects of the poppy seeds.

"I'm tired." I mumbled, still miffed about what had just happened. Amberleaf looked at the den wall curiously, as if thinking deeply. She nodded and picked me up, placing me in the nest.

"Good night Skykit." She mewed, smiling at me. "You'll feel better tomorrow morning. I nodded and closed my eyes, my limbs tired and aching. Sleep then washed over me like a wave, and I welcomed it.

**Sorry this one is short. I've got major writers block and it would help if you could pm me with ideas. Also, I'm still accepting cats and don't worry of you've already sent some in. I'm working on incorporating all of them in the story ok?**

**Thanks! -Sky**


End file.
